interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Happy
English Pronunciation * * * *: Etymology From + Adjective # Favored by hap, luck, or fortune; lucky; fortunate; successful; prosperous; satisfying desire. #: Chymists have been more happy in finding experiments than the causes of them - Boyle # Experiencing the effect of favourable fortune; having the feeling arising from the consciousness of well-being or of enjoyment; enjoying good of any kind, as peace, tranquillity, comfort; contented; joyous. #: Happy is that people, whose God is the Lord - Psalm 144:15 #: The learned is happy Nature to explore, The fool is happy that he knows no more - Alexander Pope # Dexterous; ready; apt; felicitous. #: One gentleman is happy at a reply, another excels in a rejoinder - Jonathan Swift # Content (to do something); having no objection (to something). #: Are you '''happy' to pay me back by the end of the week?'' Usage notes * Said of expedients, efforts, ventures, omens, etc. * Said of people, hours, thoughts, times, etc. Synonyms See WikiSaurus:happy Antonyms * sad * unhappy Derived terms * happify * happily * happiness * happy as a lark * happy as a pig in shit * happy as Larry * happy bunny * happy chappy * happy-clappy * happy families * happy family * happy-go-lucky * happy hour * happy slapping * slap-happy * trigger-happy Translations * Afrikaans: bly, gelukkig * American Sign Language: * Arabic: , * Asturian: feliz, contentu, gayoleru, gayasperu * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: ōnnelik * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: , , , , , * Georgian: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: hamingjusamur * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: , * Italian: , , * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: , * Old English: , , , * Persian: * Polish: szczęśliwy , szczęśliwa , szczęśliwe , szczęśliwi , szczęśliwe , * Portuguese: * Romani: , , * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: sona, toilichte, àghmhor * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: срећан *: Roman: srećan * Slovene: * Spanish: , , , * Swedish: , , , * Tagalog: * Thai: * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: gelukkig * Arabic: (majṭūṭ) * Catalan: feliç * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (xìngyùnde) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: õnnelik * Filipino: , * Finnish: , , * French: , , , * German: * Greek: ευτυχής (eftikhis) , ευτυχισμένος (eftikhismenos) * Hindi: ख़ुश (khuś) , प्रसन्न (prasann) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: untung, mujur * Irish: , * Italian: , * Japanese: ( , kōunna), ( , un no yoi) * Korean: 운좋은 (unjoheun) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: * Lithuanian: laimingas * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: norocos * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: срећан *: Roman: srećan * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: gynnsam , gynnsamt , lyckad , lyckat * Tagalog: , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: , , , , * Afrikaans: handig, kundig, slim * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * Greek: ευτυχής (eftikhis) , ευτυχισμένος (eftikhismenos) * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: tevrede, gelukkig * Catalan: feliç * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: vole (willingly), kun plezuro (with pleasure), kontenta pri (happy with) * Finnish: halukas, suostuvainen * French: * German: mit (etwas) einverstanden sein * Hungarian: elégedett; meg van elégedve * Irish: * Italian: , * Norwegian: fornøyd * Polish: , , , , * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: toilichte, sàsaichte * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: задовољан *: Roman: zadovoljan * Swedish: , * Thai: * Vietnamese: * : (sa‘íd) * : khoxi * : maligaya, masaya, kagalakan, * : dedwydd, gwynfydedig, hapus, swynedig See also * Category:1000 English basic words ar:happy zh-min-nan:happy ca:happy et:happy el:happy es:happy fa:happy fr:happy ko:happy hy:happy io:happy id:happy it:happy ka:happy kk:happy ku:happy lo:happy li:happy hu:happy ml:happy nl:happy ja:happy no:happy oc:happy pl:happy ru:happy simple:happy fi:happy sv:happy ta:happy te:happy th:happy tr:happy uk:happy vi:happy zh:happy